Reassurance
by FruitsBasketKisa
Summary: Kisa is alone...with only Hiro to save her. The curse has been broken, Tohru and Kyo have moved. FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE R&R Hiro/Kisa
1. Chapter 1

She was alone

She was alone. There was no other way to even begin to describe her perfect, undisturbed, solitude. Ever since the curse was broken, she felt even more apart. She sat silently in the corner of the closet, waiting for Sensei to reappear and save her from the torture.

It was lunchtime. One of the girls in the room decided to bring back an old game – ostracize Kisa Sohma. They had thrown her in the closet once Sensei had left to eat lunch in the teacher's lounge.

Kisa's friends could not protect her. They had made Herculean efforts, struggling against the other girls, but to no use. Kisa's friends had given up.

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"I'm so glad she's not _my_ friend!"

Kisa tried to think of other things, but she was running out of hope.

_It's terrible,_ she thought,_ when even your best friends have given up on seeing you smile. Or at least have given up on taking you out of a closet. I guess they don't realize they've left me alone with the worst person they could – myself._

Memories of the night before flashed through her mind. Her mother had thought she was sleeping.

"Hatori-san, now that Kisa is freed, she should gain more confidence, right? She'll be able to speak in class, right?" Kisa's mom had begged for reassurance.

"Please calm down. Of course she will. We can only hope and love her. Please stop worrying." Hatori had said.

Their whispers had reached Kisa's ears. She was in her room, pretending to sleep. It seemed that the gods had decided for her to stay awake, so hear her mother's desperate pleas.

_Think, think, think of something else!_ Kisa commanded herself.

She thought of Onee-chan, of Hiro-chan, of days where she bought ice cream on the way home. She thought of Hinata-chan and how she had spoke her first word, "Hiro!" and then later, "Ai!" Soon she said "Boku, Oka-san, Oto-san" and a few others. But her first sentence had been great "Boku ai Hiro!" _I love Hiro,_ Kisa thought. _What a wonderful thing to say._

Kisa was pulled from her thoughts by a crashing noise. There was a bit of lights from under the door, and then the light flooded her.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked. "You must have been in here long."

Kisa blinked, confused. Had it really been hours? Had no one told Sensei? Had she really been stuck until after school? She might have had to stay overnight if not for…

"Yes, Hiro. I'm okay." Kisa smiled. Someone had cared enough to check on her.

"Oba-san asked me to walk you to that stupid woman's house today. They're gone, Kisa, but Momiji-nii said they might visit soon. Wouldn't it be nice to see everyone again?" Hiro asked, his attempt to distract her from her day, all too obvious.

"Yes! That would be great!" Kisa beamed. She didn't care if Hiro was obvious in his distractions. It was Hiro. Someone cared. Kisa's thoughts finally had cheer. _Someone cares about _me_._

* * *

Kisa walked hand in hand with Hiro. She still felt apart though, as thought the curse, a forced bond, had been reassurance, visible proof, that she was connected to him.

"How is Hinata-chan?" Kisa inquired. The conversation about the Sohma's latest superstar was never forced.

"Good. She can say Kisa now, too. I think you'll be her favorite cousin. It'll be great. We can watch her grow up…and now that she's older, she's beginning to know the difference between good and evil. I feel afraid to teach her those things though. I feel like it shouldn't be me to tell her. Not when good and evil were both in me." Hiro said, sadly. Now matter how hard Kisa tried, Hiro was still scared. So, so scared that she would have something wrong with her. Something like the curse.

_He needs my reassurance…_Kisa thought. It felt strange, reassuring someone else. Promising to someone else that everything would be okay, when all along, Kisa had needed that for herself…

"Hiro-chan, Hinata-chan will be fine. I'm sure with you she'll grow up like Onee-chan, trusting all and being loving." Kisa said, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"Stupid woman…" Hiro said.

Kisa looked up, to see that they had reached Shigure's old house. She heard footsteps coming closer, and then a crash. Kisa looked around, to see Tohru at her feet.

"Kisa-san! I fell…"


	2. Chapter 2

The visit with Tohru and Kyo had been fun

The visit with Tohru and Kyo had been fun. It was kind of annoying how Tohru was hogging Kisa, but Hiro decided to just put up with it. Momiji, Haru, Rin, Yuki, Shigure, Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, and all of their respective girlfriends or boyfriends had been there. It was like a mini house party.

"Good-bye!" Tohru said cheerily as Hiro and Kisa walked away.

"The visit was great. It was…well…I felt like I needed reassurance that Onee-chan would be okay." Kisa admitted.

"Yeah…"Hiro agreed, somewhat distant.

The silence filled the space between them as they walked home. Hiro grabbed Kisa's hand, as if it would make the awkwardness disappear, dissolve, explode, or do something that would make it go away.

Nothing happened.

They arrived at Kisa Sohma's house. It was a little large for a family of three, but no one really noticed. The warmth Kisa and her family spread seemed to fill all of the empty space.

There was a fire in the fireplace as Kisa and Hiro entered the room.

"Hello Hiro-chan! Your mother said that since it was late you could sleep over! She gave me your things!" Kisa's mom said.

"Oregato, Oba-san." Hiro said.

The next morning Hiro woke up with the feeling of Christmas Eve, though it was really the first week of November still. The feeling that something was going to happen, something big, but you just couldn't remember what it was. Or maybe it was a surprise.

Hiro opened the curtains to the guest room and saw…

Snow.

Blankets of snow. Snow so white and fluffy you just expected bunnies to start hopping out of it. Snow that was like Antarctica's. Thick, white, fluffy snow covering and surrounding every Sohma residence. Snow that was dying for a snow angel. Snow that…

"Ah!" Hiro screamed as something cold slid down his shirt. He turned around furious, but was soon calmed.

Kisa giggled.

"Got you!"

They ran outside into the snow, playing, dancing, and laughing until Kisa's mom called them inside.

"Breakfast!" She had screamed.

Kisa and Hiro dove inside for breakfast and sat in front of a roaring fire.

"How's seventh grade?" Kisa's mom asked Hiro.

"Just fine, Oba-san. Kisa, how do you like eighth grade? Is it hard?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, not at all. But I'm excited. We'll be moving up again soon, since spring is just around the corner. Won't it be fun? And I'll be everyone's senpai!" Kisa laughed.

The phone rang and Kisa's mom went to get it.

"Kisa…" Hiro said softly, leaning closer to her. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_Hiro thought.

_Oh…_Kisa thought.

They inched closer and closer to each other. Hiro softly touched the side of Kisa's face. She blushed, and their lips touched.

_Cold…soft…_Kisa thought, none of her words forming sentences in her mind.

Hiro didn't want to break away from the kiss, but he had to. He sighed.

"Well, it's Sunday." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to describe how Kisa felt about talking to Hiro over the next few days

It was hard to describe how Kisa felt about talking to Hiro over the next few days. After all, how _do_ two middle school students converse after their first kiss?

But it was December, four weeks after the kiss. New Year's would still happen, no matter how broken the curse was. Until those present in the broken Zodiac no longer lived on Earth, the banquet still occurred. Yuki would be dancing with Haru. Kisa and Hiro would sit together, like always. They couldn't help it. They couldn't stay apart. It was like they were magnets. Strong magnets. Not even the strongest man or woman alive could pull them apart. They would die before they even came close.

So as Hiro walked towards Kisa's house in the snow, a scarf wrapped around his neck, boots on, and his summer school uniform on (Hiro would never ever wear long pants), Hiro realized something.

_Why am I even doing this?_ Hiro thought. _I know she loves me. I know it…but why…? Why would…If Akito…but…no. Akito approves now. So why does it feel more wrong than before?_

Hiro was so used to not being able to love Kisa, so used to having to protect her, so used to not being able to be near her, that he found it strange that he now could. He was so used to it being _right_ to love Kisa when he couldn't that it felt _wrong_ now that he could.

Not like Kyo and Tohru. They were happy with their ability to love. Maybe because some small part of them always knew they could.

But Kisa and Hiro were a no! So terrible that Kisa had been hurt.

_It feels wrong to finally be right about love._ Hiro thought with finality.

Crash! Hiro looked up. He hadn't even noticed that he'd hit a tree. He looked around. Where was he? He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even been able to look where he was going.

The nearest street sign read "Miyazaki Avenue". Great. _So I'm not even on Sohma property._

Hiro groaned audibly. "Why?" He cried out.

"Hiro. What are you doing over by the high school?" a familiar voice asked.

It was Haru, walking home with Momiji.

"Being lost. Help me find my way home, please?" Hiro begged.

"Home?" Haru asked.

"Okay, Kisa's house. Whatever." Hiro blushed.

"So I heard about your big kissing adventure. Nice." Haru said coolly. Too calm for Hiro's money.

"How do you hear about the most random things I never told anyone about? And why are you being so perverted about it?" Hiro angrily communicated.

"Kisa's mom saw." Momiji smiled. "She told me when I came over for tea!"

A dead silence fell over the street. The loudest noise was the snow falling. An orange cat meowed somewhere in the distance.

"So, do you still want to go to Kisa's house?" Haru asked.

Hiro shook with anger. But he wouldn't say anything. _Why am I surrounded by such weird people? They're so calm about things they shouldn't even say! Hold on Hiro…be a man…no wait there's no point. Wait! Kisa would want you to remain calm!_

As Hiro battled with himself, Momiji opened a candy. He pulled on Hiro's scarf.

"Hey look! It's Kisa!" he shouted.


End file.
